Mordor Expanding
by awesomeherobluex
Summary: A shadow has been cast over a Mordor that is empty lest one, and a black smoke is gushing from the Black Gate and expanding the borders of Mordor itself, and there is only one dwarf that can stop it.


Isildur's sword shattered and he attempted to flee, but Sauron wanted to make his message clear, that all that opposed him would die. Sauron ran forward and hit the defenceless Isildur in the chest. Isildur collapsed and Sauron pushed him across the dark sand. Isildur still tried to flee, desperately clawing his way across the ground. He had to stop as he reached a large ravine.

Isildur turned to face Sauron and with the last of his strength dove under Sauron's legs and twisted, but Sauron turned as well just to see Isildur dive with the last of his energy into Sauron. They fell into the chasm together and Isildur noticed a shiny ring on Sauron's hand. It was a ring he had heard little about, but he knew that it must have to do with Sauron's power so he grabbed Sauron and pulled the Ring off.

"Mine." Isildur said. They were only falling for two seconds and the were about to hit the ground, but suddenly the chasm split apart. Isildur only say teeth and the mouth of a monster before he was swallowed by the creature. He had the wind squeezed out of him as he was crushed to death.

The creature glowed, inside of him was the one ring. The Orcs retreated; their leader was dead and they valued their lives. Men fled as well once they saw the Balrog, though many tried to overthrow it.

The Men failed miserably and the Balrog continued to spread it's rampage across Mordor. Orc's fled, leaving only their slaves behind to defend the few precious belongings they still had. It didn't take long for other's to realise what had happened in Mordor. The Elves wanted to try and Seal the Black Gate and all other's exits and entrances, though Men wanted to attack the Balrog and the Dwarves wanted to help so they could reap the rewards from the mines of an Orc-free Mordor.

Once the last of the army of Men had either died or left Mordor, a great shadow covered all of Middle Earth. Nobody knows what happened to the Mordor specifically, except that the Balrog doubled, nay, tripled in size and smoke rose over the Black Gate, and the smoke killed all plants it consumed, bringing the pains of Mordor with it. Elves touched it and came down with a sickness turning them into Orc's, and men would break down into a psychotic rage.

Word spread fast, but lost speed and seemed to have only just reached a small dwarf in a small mine, far from the other great Dwarven caves and mines. The mine was called The Fallinder, and in it, the small dwarf was just leaving the cave with the day's payload of minerals and materials, when he noticed that outside the edges of the cave's mouth were a few men. Two were dressed in a dazzling white, and the other was dressed in a dull grey, and they were talking to the small dwarf's father, the chief miner.

The small dwarf decided to go look and see what was happening. As he approached the men he saw that one of the white-dressed men was an Elf! The dull grey one had a staff and an equally as grey beard, and the other white one had a petite posture, straight white hair and also had a staff.

The small dwarf approached them and quickly whispered to his father, "what's going on?"

The small dwarf's father looked at him and quickly exclaimed, "Ah! Muldi, these are my new friends—"

"It's, Mumbly, dad," said the small dwarf, "Muldi is still in the mines. Mining. As a senior miner. Unlike me."

"oh," the small dwarf's father said, "you twins look the same. Anyways, scoot, I have business to deal with."

"So Muldi can hear but I can't?" Mumbly said.

"Muldi is older."

"By a minute." Mumbly scoffed and turned on his heel to bring his bag of materials to the small mineral pile.

"Wait!" Said the Grey one, "do you know who I am?"

Mumbly turned to the Grey man. "No sir."

"Mumbly, my name is Gandalf."

"The Grey Pilgrim?" Mumbly replied, "my brother remembers you, you tried to get him to join you and fight Orc's in Mordor."

"Ah, yes, I do remember that." Gandalf remarked.

"If I'm not interrupting," the Elf said, "we are looking for your brother. We need someone strong enough to fight Orcs and Dwarfish enough to resist Sauron's mind tricks."  
"My brother wants to focus on mining right now, he has a lot on his plate."

Mumbly's father interrupted, "no no no! Muldi would love to go! Heheh, at a price, I presume?"

The one in grey flared up, "we are not ones to be trifled with, Chief! The price is saving all of Middle-Earth from the clutches of a Balrog infused with the power of Sauron himself! If you are going to require payment to let your son save the world then maybe we'll just bring the Balrog here!"

"Calm yourself, Gandalf." The white one said. "Hello, Mumbly. My name is Saruman, could you fetch your brother for me?"

Mumbly nodded, still frightened by Gandalf's show. He scooted off.

There was a knock on Muldi's door.

"Who is it?"

"Mumbly."

"brother!" Muldi yelled. "come in!"

Mumbly entered the room and sat down on a stool next to where Muldi kept his weapons. When together, it was terribly difficult to tell them apart, except that Muldi would wear more armoured clothing. "Okay, so there's a few men out there, uh, an elf—"

"An elf?" Muldi turned to Mumbly. "Are you jesting?"

"No, no, of course not. There's also a man named Gandalf and Saruman, the wizards."

Muldi's eyes widened. "Wizards? They're here?

"And they want you." Mumbly mumbled.

"Me?" Muldi repeated.

"Yeah."

They both stood and Mumbly took Muldi to the entrance of the cave where the men all grabbed Muldi by the hand and shook it. They all introduced themselves. Gandalf and Saruman introduced themselves, first but last was the Elf, named Elrond, who was the King of the Elves.

"Why do you need me?" Muldi asked.

"The minds of dwarves act more like like machines than humans so Sauron's attempts to corrupt your mind will be resisted, and we believe that if you can resist Sauron you'll be able to enter Mordor without being corrupted." Saruman told Muldi.

"What's happening in Mordor?" Mumbly asked.

With a little less respect, Saruman faced him and replied, "there is a Balrog that has found itself in possession of a powerful magic ring and with it has become corrupted by Sauron. The Balrog's usually let out smoke that burns away stone so that it can have more room for breeding. We believe it has used this power to expand the borders of Mordor."

"Wait, the stone muncher?" Mumbly said. "We use that all the time here when mining."  
"Where would you get that?" Gandalf replied.

"We have a supplier," the Chief said, "he's the only one in the world who managed to capture a Balrog."

"Perhaps we can learn from this supplier," Elrond said. "Where can we find him?"

"He only comes once a year." The Chief said, "but I'm sure Muldi can take you."

"yes, we will leave first thing next morning." Muldi said, and he quickly turned to return to his room. Mumbly followed close behind.

"Sorry about my son, Mumbly," The Chief muttered, "he's my worst miner, I've been trying to get rid of him since birth, I hope he didn't bother you…"

Gandalf, Elrond and Saruman left the cave together.

In Muldi's room, the two twins entered and Muldi groaned. "I don't want to go!"

"I know, brother." Mumbly replied.

"I just want to stay here and mine, but I keep getting invited on all these quests and stuff…"

"Hey… Muldi…"

"Yes, Mumbly?"

"Well," Mumbly mumbled again, "if we swapped clothes…"

Muldi's eyes light up, and slowly they formulated a plan, and by dawn Mumbly and Muldi had swapped bedrooms, clothes and information. Mumbly, dressed as Muldi strolled around to the mouth of the cave right before dawn, Muldi right behind him. Mumbly gave Muldi the a wave, and Muldi gave a wave back.

Muldi looked a little less pathetic than Mumbly even in Mumbly's clothes, mostly because of his chiseled chin, but the darkness seemed to hide that.

Muldi sat next to a the pit that was the entrance to the mine. There was a dark shadow, The Chief! Mumbly and Muldi had agreed not to tell their father their plan until Mumbly was all the way off to Mordor.

The shadow of the Chief came to Muldi pulled out a knife and stabbed Muldi in the chest. Muldi said nothing, and the chief pulled out the knife and kicked the body into the pit, then walked away.

Mumbly could only watch. His father wanted to murder him? And now Muldi was dead…

Muldi saw a shadow come from across the pit. Muldi recognised it as his father, and tried to act how Mumbly would with a lazy, "good morning, father." But before he had even started, his father pulled out a knife.

"You were always the worst son, Mumbly." The chief said as he stabbed the knife into Muldi's chest and twisted. "Good night." Muldi was numb everywhere as he fell into the pit. He was only falling for a few seconds when he hit the ground.

Mumbly ran, he didn't know where he would go, but he ran hoping to run into the three men from the previous day. He started to puff and he looked back to see how far he was. he hadn't even run 50 metres. He looked back just in time to clobber a tree with his face.

He stumbled back and tripped over a stick and fell into a bush, unconscious.

When Mumbly woke up he saw Gandalf the sky and occasionally a tree would pass his vision. _Wait,_ he thought, _that means I'm moving_! He quickly sat up and realised he was lying down on a stunning white stallion behind Gandalf.

"G-Gandalf?"

"Yes, Mumbly?"

Mumbly's head spun and he came to his senses, shooting up like a rocket. "M-m-m-m-mumbly? I'm not mumbly… I'm, I'm… I'm Muldi!"

"Do not lie to us, dwarf." Elrond said sternly.

Mumbly didn't know whether he should stay quiet or try and explain, but in case they would be annoyed at excuses, he just stayed quiet and occasionally told them where to turn. After many hours of horse riding, they reached a small town in a field; The Shire.


End file.
